Huntsman of Justice
by spiderslayer42
Summary: Shirou had long awaited this day. The day were he will finally be admitted to Beacon. It is here were he will sharpen his skills. It is here were he will finally master his semblance. It is here were he will become a Huntsman of Justice...provided he doesn't die from the stress of having three female roommates.
1. Chapter 1

**A crossover between Fate stay night and RWBY but with changes.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hero? Hunter? All the same in his eyes.**

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination in five minutes, we hope you've enjoyed your trip and wish you the best at Beacon academy."

The sound of an automated message finished playing through the air ship. Its voice robotic for its message was prerecorded and simply there for standard reasons. Still it garnered many responses, most of them being sounds of excitement and joy.

Except for one man, who stood by the clear windows in order to get a better look at was is to be his new home for the next four years. He was not depressed nor was troubled, which is more than can said for the blond boy vomiting on the women's shoes behind him.

No, as he stared at the Beacon academy, a large, imposing and downright massive building, **Shirou Emiya** looked at the place and nodded to himself in assurance. For he had a goal, one that he intends to achieve.

It has been five minutes since the air ship has landed and already the boy found something disapproving. The same young girl who had gotten vomit on her shoes was now being scolded by a white haired woman over what was an honest mistake. The young girl had no intention of causing such an explosion. It was obvious to those watching, yet the supposed heiress still rambled on.

He felt the need to intervene, and tell this loud woman that it was an honest mistake. Though in the end he did not need to. Another came to dispel the ruckus that was causing so much attention. Satisfied that there was someone else that could see clearly. Still he felt the need to check on the girl just to make sure she was okay, after all who ever this girl is was clearly younger than everyone else. Again that need was shot down when the same blond haired boy who puked five minutes ago made his way to help the girl find her way.

"Well looks like I'm not needed here." He said quietly to himself before making his way to the main plaza. Still before he left he turned his attention to the blond haired and red haired couple. "Hey! You two know you're going the wrong way?" Judging from the way they stumble upon realizing Shirou can indeed be certain that they were going in the opposite direction.

Happy that he was able to do a good deed in the end, the red-headed boy made his way to the stage where orientation is to take place.

* * *

"Students, you are here today…" The headmaster voice spoke through the area. He stood there on the podium with a cane on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other. Next to him was a blond haired woman with what appeared to be some sort of small whip in her hands.

Just what on earth does she need that for?

"Enjoying the speech?" A feminine voice snapped him out of his thoughts, he turned to his left and saw a beautiful woman standing next to him. Blond hair that ended with drills, light skin, brown eyes and an above average bust. Her outfit was very noticeable, a royal blue dress that looked like it would cost Shirou his life savings if he ever wished to purchase something like this.

" **Luviagelita Edelfet** , pleasure to meet you." The woman named Luiva extended a hand to Shirou. Not wanting to be rude he returned the gesture with a smile.

"Shiirou Emiya, it's nice to meet you to Edelfet."

"Please, please, no need to be so formal. Luvia is fine and I hope you don't mine if I call you Shirou?"

"Not at all, I prefer that actually."

"Well now that introductions have been made what are your thoughts on Beacon, Shirou?"

The boy did not answer right away, instead he took a moment to think.

"Don't know. I haven't been here too long."

"Well there must have been something that has caught your eye?"

The woman gave him a suggestive look. As if she was trying to drop a hint.

"No, not really."

His answer made Luvia pause for just a bit.

"S-Surely you have seen something that made your eyes widen in amazement!"

By now her voice became a bit strained and she moved closer to Shirou causing the poor boy to move a bit back.

"Uh well if I had to say-"

"And that concludes everything for today, for now get some rest because tomorrow is the day on initiation." The headmaster spoke, concluding his speech. In response the students began to leave the stadium and head towards the large room's in which they were to sleep.

It was then that Shirou realized that he had completely missed out on the man's speech due the conversation with Luvia.

"Well it seems that the day is over. Goodbye for now Shirou." The young woman gave a polite bow before dismissing herself to the doors. For moment Shirou just stood there looking left and then to his right as he waited for the large crowd of students to pass through the door's. Finally once the majority of people had left the boy began to make his way to the room his was assigned to.

"Alright let's see, number…"

* * *

"Uh…"

When Shirou reached his room he expected it to be a simple room with two to four for him and his roommates, in which he would introduce himself to said roommates.

WHAT he did not expect was for all the new students to be sleeping in one very large room. Now normally the young man would have no problem with this if it weren't for the fact that he would be sharing this room with a large amount of women.

Women who happen to be his age and wearing clothing that he hoped to god his little sister would never wear. He could see the same blond haired woman on the airship he was in. How she was wearing short, tight shorts that did well to show off her rear. To his right, a brown haired woman with pig tails was wearing a full pajama set, but it tugged to her body tightly showing off her tempting hips.

Shirou gulped before doing his best to calm himself. _"Remember, you're here to be a hunter of justice. Hunters of justice don't fall into lustful temptation! They stay strong, they-"_

"Shirou!"

A familiar voice called out to him, when he turned to direction from where it came Shirou could see Luvia waving to him. He smile and waved back though he soon regretted that decision as the woman began making light jog to him. Again this would not be a problem for Shirou if it weren't for the fact that she was simple wearing a set a pajama's. A set of pajamas that did little to stop her chest from bouncing up and down.

Shirou did his best to not stare.

Really he did.

"Ah, I'm glad we were able to see each other again Shirou!" Again the drill haired woman paid no mind to how close they were. Her face mere inches away from his. Shirou could not help but wonder how this did not bother the women at all.

"Yeah me too…um Luvia?" He moved his face a bit closer to her ear in order to whisper his next words. "Were do I change into my sleepwear?"

"What do you mean Shirou? You change here." She answered simply.

Never before has Shirou jaw fallen so fast.

"What? But-but there are boys and girls here, that can't be allowed?!"

"If you're worried about something happening fret not, the teacher's there are here to make sure nothing improper happens."

Once they had been pointed out by Luvia, Shirou could indeed spot out two teachers. One male and another female. The female, who he recognized as the one who stood next to Ozpin during the ceremony, was walking pacing on one side. The male, who was a hefty man with grey hair and tick mustache, was pacing on the opposite side.

"So I just change here?"

"Of course!" Exclaimed Luvia happily. "If it bothers you so much how about I keep on look out to make sure no one is watching?"

Shirou brightened upon her request. "I'd appreciate that Luiva, thank you." He was glad that there were others who go out of their way to help people.

He turned around and removed his jacket. He paused just to take a quick a glance behind him. True to her word Luvia was there standing right behind him, facing the opposite direction, so that no others could get a good look at him. Not wanting to waste anymore of her time he removed his shirt and was ready to done his sleepwear when he felt chills. He turned around quickly and saw that no one was staring at him.

Yet Shirou could not shake the feeling that he was being watch…

"Are you done Shirou?"

"Ah! Sorry Luvia, yes I'm almost done." Shirou quickly removed his pants leaving him in boxers for a brief moment before putting on his pajama pants and simple soft shirt.

"Done, thanks again Luvia."

"Oh, don't mention it Shirou! I'm always happy to help others in need, it just the type of person I am." She flipped her hair when she finished speaking, no doubt for dramatic flair.

"Well I'm glad that-"

Shirou did not finish speaking, for both he and Luvia were cut off by the sound of laughter. A condescending sound of laughter. When the two turned to source of the noise both could see a young woman with blue eyes and pig tails staring right at them. Or rather staring right at Luvia.

"Friend of your Lu…um Luvia?" Shirou's sudden pause came from the fact that woman next to him had donned a mask. Well not true but that was the only way Shirou could describe that expression on her face. What's was once a beautiful face on an attractive body had been replace by a demon. No scratch that, a demon would not had look this bad.

" **Rin Tohsaka.** To whom do I have to curse for bringing this meeting together?" The once sweet voice of Luvia had been replace with that of teeth grinding together so hard that Shirou could hear it from where he was standing.

"Curse the person who thought it would be a good idea to send you to a hunter school." Replied the girl named Rin who by now has made her way to both Luvia and Shirou, standing in front of the blond haired woman with her arm's crossed. The smirk on her face was all that Shirou needed to see to figure out that these two have some bad history with each other.

"Hpmh, it's only natural that I, the next in line of the Edelfet family name would attend the same school that my father and mother did."

So engrossed in their conversation that the two did not notice how loud their voices were.

"Ah yes, we do need more blonde bimbos in the front lines, after all who would serve as fodder for the Grimm?"

The two were so engaged that they failed to notice that the teachers were starting to make their way here.

"Ah Miss Tohsaka are you perhaps jealous? After all you are the older sibling of your family and yet you are so undeveloped." Luvia crossed her arms under her chest.

"WHAT?"

"So small and lacking, even your little sister is more developed than you, it's okay I'm sure there must be some men out there who would prefer a washboard."

They were engaged to the point neither Luvia nor Rin took note of Shirou, who by now had left the scene in order to avoid the wrath of the teachers.

"Listen here you bitch, I'm gonna-"

"AHEM!"

Both Luvia and Rin flinched at the sudden loud noise, they turned to source ready to deal pain to whoever had the nerve to disturb them. Any thoughts of dealing pain soon turned to whimpers and fear as **Glynda Goodwitch,** a powerful huntress and Ozpin's assistant, stood in front of them with a scowl on her face.

"May I remind you both that no violence is to be permitted in this room?" She spoke harshly causing the two young girls to cast their heads down.

"No ma'am" said the two in unison.

"Then cease this pointless squabble and get ready for bed." Not one second after finishing speaking did the girls scurry off two their respective beds. In the background snickers and giggling amidst the students good be heard. Though it all came to a stop when Glynda turned her gaze to the rest of the students.

"That mean's **everyone.** "

Let it be said that not a single person in the room dared to defy her.

* * *

" _Scary."_

It was a thought that roamed Shirou's mind though he wouldn't be surprised if others were thinking that was well.

"What the hell was up with those two anyways?" he mumbled quietly to himself. "There must be some bad blood between the two."

"What was your first clue?" Spoke a voice.

He didn't have to look far to find the source. Right next to him was woman who was currently laying causally on her bed. Her arms causally crossed behind her head to offer some support, she stared at the ceiling with a calm expression on her face. A pretty woman, with short magenta colored hair along with a mole under her left eye.

"You know them?" asked Shirou.

"Most people do, Rin Tohsaka of the Tohsaka family and Luvia Edelfet of the Edelfet family. Do those names ring a bell?" Despite speaking to Shirou she made no attempt to face the young man. Instead the she continued to lay on her bed, her face staring at the ceiling.

"No, not really. Should I?"

"You should if you plan to become a Hunter because at some point you'll be needing the supplies that they offer." She turned to face him for a brief moment, only to give him a look that made Shirou wince slightly. "The Tohsaka family specializes in dust manufacturing, or more specifically dust crystallization. The same could be said for the Edelfet family."

"Wait, wait, I thought that the Schnee Family was the only manufactures in dust."

"At first, but as time when on other's began looking for their own mines so they could reap the benefits of dust."

"And Tohsaka and Edelfet were the ones who did so?"

"More like one of the few who succeed." The woman gave a sigh. "Lots of people wanted to capitalize on Dust manufacturing but few made it, I'm sure you could guess why."

Shirou paused to give it some thought. "They fell victim to the Grimm?"

For the first time since this conversation began the girl next to Shirou gave a reaction to his words. She sat up, looked the boy in the eye and finally gave a small smile.

"Ah…to be so innocent." She said mostly to herself.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" asked Shirou who had taken offence to her words.

"Nothing." She said quickly, even going so far as to wave her hand back and forth to further emphasize her point. "As to your answer, wrong. The Schnee Family isn't known for playing nice against rivals, those who tried to build up business where either bought or crushed." She opened her hand, held in front of Shirou and closed her fist to empathize her point. "The Tohsakas and Edelfets were one of the few who manage to avoid both. They were able to build a business on dust and to the anger of the Schnee's, discover crystallization."

"You mean turning powdered dust into crystals?"

"Yup. The Tohsaka's did it first and then Edelfet's did it a day after, or at least that's what they say. Anyways it was that process that made them big leagues. Sure the Schnee has quantity but there not able to crystalize it like the other two families. Or at least not the quality that they can do."

"Crystal dust, that sounds…dangerous." His tone faltered, for Shirou was well aware of the power dust held. To see it compressed into that of a crystal made him give thought to the possibilities and dangers it might present.

"It is, not to mention expensive, powdered Dust is powerful but forming into a Crystal makes even more so."

"Wow…wait that still doesn't answer why those two hate each other. Shouldn't they be good friends for beating the Schnee's or something?"

"Don't know the details on that part. Just try your best avoid them come initiation tomorrow, you don't want to be stuck on whatever team those two might be on."

"Thanks, my name is Shirou Emiya by the way." He offered his hand with a smile, hoping to get the name of the woman he's been talking too for the past few minutes.

" **Bazett Fraga McRemitz,** pleasure to meet you Shirou and good luck tomorrow, it's going to be rough."

* * *

"Keep in mind student's that the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." The man speaking paused, only to take a sip from his coffee. "Also do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. The forest is filled with Grimm, ready to kill you."

Shirou still hasn't grasped how this man can talk about death so causally. Nor could he grasp how their choice of transportation would be a small launching pad into a forest. Still the other students around him didn't seem to mind his choice of words. They all looked eager, ready to plunge into said forest and pass the initiation.

All except one that is.

That blond boy with the weak stomach, Shirou remembered him from yesterday. He could see how nervous he was, the boy was shaking, literally. He was making a desperate attempt to get the teacher to explain just what he meant by that last sentence, sadly the teacher made no attempt in explaining. Shirou felt sorry for him and hoped that he would be able to get past his nerves and reach the end of this trial.

"With that student's I wish you good luck."

Shirou's body tensed, the launch pad at his feet activated sending the young man flying high into the sky. Beneath him lied the thick dense foliage in which he would have to navigate it. Inside the forest lied Grimm who he knew would be ready to devour him in a moment's notice. Inside lied his partner who he would have to stick for the next four years. Inside lied the first steps in which he needs to take in order to achieve his dream.

It was daunting.

Some would call it suicide.

Others would call it idiotic.

Still for Shirou Emiya, this is the path he has chosen.

The path to become a Huntsman of justice.

"Trace on."

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Trace on."

Two words that carried power. His aura, the manifestation of one's soul, flowed through his body giving off a red glow. The aura moved and focused onto both of his hands. If one were to see him they would be under the impression that he intends to use his hands to stop his fall. That person would be wrong, for two swords appeared from thin air and into Shirou's hands.

A pair of twin swords that he was familiar with. One was black with a hexagonal pattern on its surface and the other was pure white. He held them firmly in his hands, and already had a plan in motion.

With his short flight about to come to an end Shirou took advantage of the numerous trees around him. He sunk his blades into the nearest chunk of wood and allowed it to slow his decent to the ground. Once coming to a complete stop he made his way down using said swords as makeshift climbing gear. Finally he reached sloid ground and dislodged his swords from the tree.

He paused for a bit to take look at his surroundings but there wasn't much to see. Thick tree's surrounded the forest making it excellent hiding spots for the Grimm that lied in wait. He would have to be careful and keep his guard up less he fall prey to their attacks.

"Well I'm not going to find anything here, might as well start moving."

Moving forward into the dense forest, his hands tightly griped his blades with his eyes darting left to right. So far everything was quiet.

Then the sound of a beast growling reached his ears causing the boy to curse his big mouth.

Shirou turned around and came face to face with an **Ursa** , small bear like creatures with a bone mask protecting its face and black fur covering its body. The red-headed boy made no movement of fear, if anything it he was unimpressed with his first Grimm encounter.

Shirou kept his eyes locked on the creature who growled and snarled at him. It's attempt at taunting no doubt. Still the dual wielder made no attempt of moving, his feet locked in place and his two swords held in his stance.

Finally the Ursa lost patience, it charged at Shirou with its claws ready to rip him to shreds. In response Shirou dodged to his left, avoiding the swipe from the creature's massive claw. The Grimm took another swipe at him, using its claws and its teeth in an attempt to injure him. Yet no blow ever landed on Shirou as he kept dodging and rolling at the perfect time.

By now the Grimm had lost what little patience it had left. It stood up on its hind legs reminding Shirou that despite being classified as a simple Ursa the beast was still much larger than an average human. Its act of strength did little to waver Shirou, in fact the boy charged straight at the beast for this was the opportunity he had been waiting for.

Shirou charged at the beast using its display of power to his advantage. He targeted the hind legs that the beast stood on. He impaled one blade into its left leg and the other blade to its right. The huntsmen in training could hear the beast howl in pain and rolled out before it could crush him. With legs impaled with swords the Grimm could not move as well. It attempted another charge at Shirou but it lost its footing and skid across the ground.

The Ursa tried to get up but it was no use for a third blade pierced its head killing the Grimm instantly. Shirou removed his blade from the head of the beast and traced another one into his left hand. Disarm was no problem for him, for if he were to lose his blades another would simply take its place.

The Grimm in front of him began to dissolve, it's body and bone being turned into ash and disappearing into the air. With this short and unexpected battle now over Shirou continued towards his destination, wherever that may be.

"Just what am I looking for?"

* * *

"Ozpin, did you see that?" asked Glynda Goodwitch.

"Why yes I did Glynda, Impressive display." Said the grey haired man who causally drank from his cup of coffee. "Projection. A rather handy semblance."

"Is that why you accepted him into the school, despite the warnings of his father?"

"I am grateful for all the years of service Mr. Emiya has done during his time as a hunter Glynda. That doesn't mean I will turn down his son's application to my school despite his insistence on me doing so. If he is anything like his father then things may look well for Remnant."

"If he is _**anything**_ like his father then I don't expect him getting along well with his team or anyone for that matter."

The headmaster said nothing. He merely took another sip of his coffee and decided to view the other student's.

* * *

"Damn it, I knew things were going too smoothly for me."

The one speaking was none other than the red-headed hunter in training who was now frustrated for the situation he was in. Surronding him were Beowolves, exactly six of them surrounding the young man. Each one was snarling at its teeth, keeping its eyes locked tightly on their prey.

Shirou once again assumed his stance making sure to keep his senses on alert should the beast try to attack him from behind. Though he could see the way these Grimm were acting. Despite their small appearance they seemed to have an alpha. The one staring straight at Shirou, its appearance slightly larger than the others and more bone surrounding the creature.

The rest seemed keen on keeping its distance from the boy and the leader, they were content with watching the fight about to take place.

The alpha beast roared and then charged straight towards Shirou, its hind legs granting it incredible speed. Still Shirou was not deterred, he prepared himself and already planned a counter attack. The moment the beast came within reach Shirou would evade and then remove one of its arms.

The Beowolf came closer, it's arms ready to rip the boy from piece to piece. It leaped from the ground and flew towards his prey with its mouth wide open. It would sink its teeth into his shoulder, it will claw its prey till he is nothing but scarps, it will-

It will get punched by a woman and sent flying through several trees.

"Wait, what?" said the now confused Shirou who was not expecting a random punch to come out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Shirou, guess your my partner."

Standing before was the woman who he meet last night. Bazett was the name if he recalled correctly. Though now instead of a pair of pajamas the short haired, magenta colored woman was now sporting a business suit and tie giving her a very serious appearance. The only thing that ruined this appearance was her weapon. A pair of violet gauntlets that began at her at the fingers and ended almost touching her elbows. A combination of leather and metal, it was a weapon that favored those who preferred to fight in close quarters.

"Bazett? Where did you come from?"

"Saw you a while ago and was planning on catching up to you till you got surrounded by these things. By the way duck."

As soon she said that Shirou bent his upper body forward, allowing the small Beowolf the fly past his shoulders and straight into a punch from Bazett. Needless to say the beast did not get back up.

"You okay if we take care of these guys before talking?" said Bazett.

"Fine by me."

The two charged at the four remaining Beowolves and destroyed them in under thirty seconds.

With brief scuffle now over the two took the opportunity to chat.

"Were you following me Bazett?" asked a curious Shirou. "Because it seems too much of a coincidence for you to appear just before that Grimm tried to kill me."

"Well if I knew you were going to be this ungrateful I would have just stood on the sidelines." Replied a slightly annoyed Bazett.

"N-No that's not what I meant! I'm grateful really, it's just I wanted to ask that's all."

The sadden expression of the flustered boy caused a bit of guilty humor from the seventeen year old woman.

"Relax Shirou, if you want to know I was following you and wanted to see if you would make a good partner."

"You were scouting me?"

"Hey, the first person we make eye contact with is the person who we will be partnered with for the next four years. I think I have the right to be picky."

"So you want to be my partner?"

"Wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't." Bazett walked towards Shirou so that the two were just a few inches apart. "Looking forward to working with you partner."

She extended her hand to Shirou, though not as to be taken as an introduction. There was different meaning behind this gesture, one that Shirou responded with his own firm handshake and warm smile.

"Me too."

"So now that introductions have been made, ready to go find whatever the hell Ozpin has set up for us?"

Shirou gave no response, He simply nodded to Bazett.

"Then let's go."

* * *

"It seems, that Ms. McRemtiz has partnered with Mr. Emiya. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee have encountered one another and Ms. Valkyrie has partnered with Lie Ren. Oh I do feel sorry for that boy, I feel that they will not get along."

Glynda's words drew no response from the headmaster. Taking another sip from his coffee he drew his attention to the scroll so as to keep an eye on his students.

"Oh it seems that Ms. Tohsaka is about to encounter with Ms. Edelfet."

That last sentence caused all the coffee in Ozpin's mouth to leave his mouth. An act that surprised the female assistant for she knew just how much Ozpin enjoyed his coffee.

"Ozpin! Are you okay? Is something wrong? Why do you look like you're in shock?"

Each one of her questions went unanswered for the Ozpin was too far gone to respond. For good reason too, he had heard the stories of the rivalry that exists between the Tohsaka's and the Edelfet's. He remembers the day he met their father's, years ago during his time as a hunter. The moment those two men were in the same room chaos and destruction occurred. It was then he found out that there was deep long standing feud between the two families.

A feud so intense that when Ozpin caught word that both daughters of the respective families were planning to enroll, he would do everything in his power to ensure they do not end up on the same team. He made sure that their launching pads were far apart from each other so that the chances of them meeting up were slim. Yet it seems that fate wishes to see him suffer.

"Ozpin answer me! Your coffee is spilling all over the floor!"

Glynda's words went unheard. At this moment Ozpin prayed for the other two members who were unfortunate enough to be paired with these two monsters.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Asked Emiya as he and his partner traversed the forest.

"I do, it sounds like…someone arguing?" replied the unsure Bazett who tried to make out the sounds she also heard.

"It sounds like two girls. I think we should check."

"Why?"

"Because…" Shirou was slightly loss for words. He was a bit embarrassed to admit that his reason for checking was because that is what hero's do. "Teams are made up of four people. This could be our chance to meet our new partners."

The magenta haired woman gave pause and considered his reasoning.

"Your right, better to meet them now and work together."

"Then let's go."

The two changed course and headed towards the source of the sound all while keeping their guard in case any Grimm show up. As they got closer and closer Shirou had the feeling that heard these two sounds before. Upon reaching their destination Shirou could confirm that he indeed was familiar with these two sounds. Before him lied both Luiva Edelfet and Rin Tohsaka though now with different outfits.

The blond drilled woman was still wearing a dress though it bared some differences. Unlike the previous one dress she wore this one was sleeveless and without any gloves to cover her hands. The bottom part of her dress was not as long or as thick but instead was slim and with a cut around her left leg allowing the wearer to move their legs freely. To her side there was a straight sword that was sheathed. A blue grip was the only thing that Shirou could see.

While Rin herself was wearing a red turtle neck along with a black skirt and long black socks. A much simple outfit when compared to the blond woman. She too had swords attached to her waist. Though she had two, and while Luiva's was a straight sword Rin's were what would be called a katana.

As the two approached the bickering pair, Shirou could not help but wonder what would cause these two to bicker so loudly in a dense forest surrounded by Grimm. Truth be told he was surprised that no Grimm had shown up yet.

"I'm starting to think this was a bad idea Shirou." Said Bazett who began to wonder if having such loud teammates would really be the best course of action.

"Who knows, maybe they have a legitimate excuse for fighting." Replied the hopeful Shirou.

"I'm telling you that we should go left!" screamed Luvia.

"And I'm telling you that we should go right!" exclaimed Rin.

"Or not."

"If we leave quietly enough, then we still have chance to find new partners. What do you think Shirou?"

Before the red headed boy could refuse that offer the blond haired woman had finally noticed the two new arrivals.

"Oh is that you Shirou?! It is!" Said that happy woman in cheer. "How is it that you found me, was fate, destiny perhaps?" She began running towards the two leaving a confused Tohsaka behind.

"Neither, we heard two people yelling and decide to check on it." Said Shirou.

"Oh so kind and heartfelt. Tell me Shirou do you have a partner? I feel as though if we partner together then nothing would be able to stop us."

The woman's sweet talk was interrupted by a small pat on her shoulder. When Luvia turned to see who it was she was introduced to the business suit woman known as Bazett.

"I do actually, Bazett here is my partner."

And with those words, the blond haired woman's expression went from happiness to utter sadness.

"Why are you asking Shirou to be your partner? The first person who you come in contact with, those were the headmaster's words." Said Bazett.

Utter sadness indeed.

"V-Very well, rules are rules and as a member of the Edelfet family I must follow those rules just as my father did." Despite the proud words being used it was obvious be her tone that this woman was anything but happy.

"HEY!" A fourth voice interjected and grabbed the attention of the three hunters in training.

"Like it or not, their right." Said Rin Tohsaka who has not moved from her spot. "We are partners now for the next four years. We're going to have to work together."

Luvia sighed. "Yes your right Tohsaka, to not do so would bring shame."

"So Partners?" asked Rin

"Partners." Replied Luvia.

"See, and you wanted to leave." Said a smug Shirou to Bazett.

"Now let's all go right!"

"Silly Tohsaka its left we must go."

And just like that the arguing began once more making Bazett shake her head in disapproval and causing to Shirou sink his head into his hands.

* * *

"It seems that Shirou was able to convince to the two women to follow his lead."

"This boy is defiantly something else, wouldn't you say Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin meant those words. To be able to stop an argument between a Tohsaka and an Edelfet, not something to laugh at. "Well it seems that the last team has been formed. One man and three women."

His words received a small glare from the blond standing next to him. "Ozpin, what are you implying?"

"Oh nothing Glynda, it just I have a feeling that Emiya will be enjoying the next four years very much." Ozpin's small smile did not last long as he received a quick smack to the head from Goodwitch.

"Hpmh, you better pray that his mother doesn't find out about this. Or will soon have to find a new headmaster won't we?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Emiya will understand just fine. Oh it seems there about to locate the relics, a bit behind than everyone else but better late than never."

* * *

The team of four had finally managed to locate the relics that were needed to pass the initiation. Of course they would have found them much sooner had Tohsaka and Edelfet not waste many minutes arguing. Shirou and Bazett were glad that their commotion did not draw any Grimm. As the group moved closer their eyes were able to identify just what these so called relics really are.

"Chess pieces? Really?" asked the disappointed Luvia.

"Were you expecting something else?" replied Rin.

"Well yes, perhaps coins or maybe a piece of antique weaponry but chess pieces? I'll never understand old people and there obsession with this game."

"Isn't it helpful in training a person to think ahead?" said Shirou who wanted to bring in his two cents.

"I hardly see how a playing a peaceful board game can prepare one for future violent conflicts."

"Either way Shirou we need to bring these back otherwise were not passing." Pointed out Bazett.

"Some are already missing." Voiced Rin.

"Which only means that we are not the first ones here. Which also means that we are all falling behind which will result in a lower overall score." Said Luvia in a small bit of frustration.

"Does that matter?" asked Shirou.

"I refuse for our first score to be that of a falling one, we must hurry!"

"Then quit your griping and let's go, already got our piece." Said Bazett who held two black knights in her hands.

"And we have ours, now then there is no time to lose, C'mon team!" Exclaimed Luvia who took one of the pieces and went off charging.

"HEY!" shouted Rin. "Who put you in charge?! If anyone is going to be the leader of this team it's me!" The pig tailed woman took off running after the blond haired woman leaving Shirou and Bazett alone.

"Shirou…I'm really starting regret following your decision into finding these two."

* * *

The red headed boy could only sigh in sadness as he too took off running after the two girls with his partner right behind him.

"Luvia! I want you to know that this is your fault!" screamed Rin as she ran for her life.

"I want you to know that I blame you Ms. Tohsaka!" replied an equally frustrated Luvia.

"Will both of you shut up and run!" said Bazett.

The four ran through the forest with as much speed as they could muster, doing their best to navigate through the trees around them. For behind them lied a King Taijitu, a large grimm that had the appearance of a two headed snake which was chasing them with freighting speed.

"But it is Tohsaka's fault!" Luvia was persistent in making sure who was to blame for this. "Had she kept her voice down then none of this would have happened!"

"You damn well that is not true!" argued Rin.

"Guys seriously now is not the time!" Cried Shirou. "We can't outrun this thing, we will get tired before it does."

"Are you suggesting we Fight?" asked his partner.

"It's our only shot."

"Alright." The woman's expression became serious. The sound of machinery could be heard as Bazett's gauntlets formed around her arms. "Where though? This place is dense, too many trees. We won't be able to fight here."

"We I was launched I passed an open clearing, there was bridge there. We could probably use that as a trap and let the Grimm fall." As he explained his plan a bow began to form around his hand and an arrow in the other. "It's up ahead. I'll get its attention, you get the girls and go around maybe you three can weaken the bridge. Make it fall."

"…Okay but that sounds dangerous for you Shirou. More importantly, how good are you with that bow?"

The red headed boy said nothing. Not taking a moment to stop the young man turned his body around, pulled the arrow back against the wire, aimed and released the arrow. The arrow flew past Rin and Luvia and landed in the eye of the right headed snake.

Shirou looked to Bazett and could not help the small smile that appeared on his lips.

"Show off." Said his partner though on her face was a smirk as well.

"Rin! Luvia! Follow Bazett, I have plan to take this think down."

"Wait what about you?" asked Rin

"I'm the distraction, now go!" Emiya created another arrow in his hand and fired it at the fearsome beast.

"Don't get yourself killed!"

Shirou wasn't really sure who yelled that.

He was too busy trying to think on how to survive this encounter.

 **To be continued.**

 **Edit: Forgot to add the lines, sorry about that.**


End file.
